May Pitches In!
by ilovepokemon001
Summary: When Ash finds himself trapped in a battle against Tacuto's Darkrai his last pokemon is pikachu but someone is watching him and jumps onto the battle field to help him out.


Ch.1 Helping a friend.

Ash was in the middle of a Pokemon battle against Takuto's Darkrai but he had lost five of his Pokémon his last Pokémon was Pikachu but Pikachu was too tired to battle. "Ash come-on choose Pikachu!" yelled Don but Ash wasn't so sure, meanwhile May was watching and saw Ash in a pinch so she turned in to Suicune to help him out. She jumped onto the battle field "huh… Suicune?" asked Ash "So is Suicune your choice?" asked Tacuto. May winked at Ash. Ash smiled "yeah!" answered Ash. "Wait a minute!" said Brock "Suicune doesn't wink" "That's May!" Brock and Dawn said at the same time.

"Suicune use water gun!" said Ash. May's water gun knocked out Darkrai. "Alright!" said Ash happily "Darkrai is unable to battle Suicune wins!" said the referee "Darkrai return" said Tacuto "So who's your next choice?" asked Ash. Ash's battle rival chose Latios. "Latios huh" said Ash. "Ash takes the first move" said the referee "Suicune use pressure" said Ash "Latios use pearl beam" said Tacuto. May's pressure attack knocked Latios out too. "Latios is unable to battle Suicune wins" said the referee "Latios return" said Tacuto. _Looks like ash's Suicune is more powerful than I thought _thought Tacuto.

Then Tacuto chose Cresselia "Ash chooses his first attack" said the referee. "Suicune use mist" said Ash "Cresselia us moonlight" said Tacuto. Cresselia and Suicunes attacks joined and both hit Cresselia. "Cresselia is unable to battle Suicune wins!" said the referee. "Cresselia return" said Tacuto. After that Tacuto chose Shaymin. "Suicune use Icebeam" said Ash "Shaymin use magical leaf" said Tacuto. There was a big explosion, dust everywere when the dust cleared Shaymin couldn't battle. "Shaymin is unable to battle Suicune wins" said the referee. _Wow Suicune is really strong Tacuto only has two more Pokémon left _thought Ash.

Next Tacuto chose Celebi. "Suicune use Aurora beam" said Ash "Celebi use solar beam" said Tacuto. Then Celebi fell to the ground. "Celebi is unable to battle Suicune wins" said the referee. "Celebi return" said Tacuto, after Tacuto chose Groudon. "Suicune use reflect" said Ash "Groudon use Overheat" said Takuto. 5 seconds later Groudon fell to the ground "Groudon is unable to battle Suicune wins!" said the referee "Ash from Pallet town wins!".

After Ash, Dawn, Brock and May were going to the pizza parlour to celebrate when they were have down to the stairs that lead to the lower part of the town. May almost fell and turned back to her human self, "May!" gasped Ash. Ash managed to catch May before she fell down the stairs. "We should probably take her to a Pokecenter" said Dawn, Ash nodded. They all headed to the Pokecenter to see Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy… Nurse Joy!" said Brock "Oh hello what can I do for you?" asked Nurse Joy kindly "Oh my" gasped Nurse Joy when she saw May "here give her to me" said Nurse Joy. Ash handed Maya to her "Chansey come here a minuet" called Nurse Joy "Chansey I need you to take her to room 479" "Chansey Chansey" said Chansey as an alright.

The next day Ash, Dawn and Brock came to visit May but she was already at the desk thanking Nurse Joy when she saw Ash, Dawn and Brock "hi thanks for your help!" smiled May "thank for your help at the Pokemon battle" said Ash "Hey I just hatched an idea!" said Dawn "What?" asked Brock "May?" said Dawn "yeah" replied May "How would you like to continue the whole journey with us?" asked Dawn "Id love it thank-you!" replied May.

Ash looked at his watch "Oh boy "said Ash "What is it Ash?" asked Dawn "I didn't know I was this late we'll never make it to the boat" answered Ash "WHAT!" said Dawn and Brock "Then we'd better run" suggested May. All four of them ran as fast as they could we'll never make it!" panted Ash "Oh yes we will, Lugia" said May and in an instant she turned into Lugia "Hop on" said May. Ash, Dawn and Brock jumped on and May flew them to the boat.

Ash looked at his watch "Oh boy "said Ash "What is it Ash?" asked Dawn "I didn't know I was this late we'll never make it to the boat" answered Ash "WHAT!" said Dawn and Brock "Then we'd better run" suggested Maya. All four of them ran as fast as they could we'll never make it!" panted Ash "Oh yes we will" said Maya and in an instant she turned into Lugia "Hop on" said Maya. Ash, Dawn and Brock jumped on and Maya flew them to the boat.

When she turned back Dawn asked "May do you feel ok?" "Just fine" answered May. "Hey thanks for your help" said Brock "Welcome" said May. Suddenly a bright light shone a Gyrandios trapped in a cage was sent to the bottom of the sea where the Tentacruel lived. "Oh No!" gasped May she ran to the edge of the boat, jumped of and swam to the bottom were she saw the Gyrandios being attacked by three Tentacruel and saw that he was being hurt by their attack called 'Poison Sting'. She went into the middle of the attacks to protect the Gyrandios. The Tentacruel were more angry than before when May was hurt one of the Tentacruel slammed May with her unable to breath. The Gyrandios broke out and took Maya to the surface were Ash, Dawn and Brock were looking to see May. When the saw her they gasped luckily the Gyrandios could talk and told them what had happened.

When Maya woke up Brock asked if she was ok and Maya said she was. The next day they couldn't find Maya so they split up Ash looked at the back of the boat, Brock inside the boat and Dawn upfront of the boat. Ash heard something and followed it to the back of the boat then he saw Maya playing her instrument a song, _'If you want to listen to the song go to YouTube and type lugia's song'. _When she finished Ash asked "Maya are you ok?" Maya turned around and said "Oh Ash you…you surprised me" "Maya what was that instrument you were playing" asked Ash "Oh this it's called an Ocarina" replied Maya "Ash did you find Maya yet?" asked Dawn "Yeah I did" answered Ash. When they arrived at the town Maya said "Ash if you need help just tell me" "thanks" replied Ash. In every single Pokebattle Ash won everytime. Then the four continued the journey to Pantela town.

_**The End**_


End file.
